


giving up/giving in

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Prompt Fill, Sparring, passing reference to blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Anon asked: still doing prompts? :3 shiro and keith sparring and it ends as something more passionate.. eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> nehehe ohohohoh kekekeke~~~

Keith tries to get some hand-to-hand practice in with everyone. Purely because they’ve all got different fight styles and it keeps Keith on his toes. He enjoys being challenged. 

 

Pidge is his toughest opponent because she’s as slippery as an eel and at least ten times as clever. Hunk and Allura rely on a set of basic moves but make up for their shortcomings through brute strength. Lance is a decent partner when he’s in the mood because then, he’ll try some new move in an attempt to trip Keith up.

 

He enjoys sparring with each of them. But not as much as he enjoys sparring with Shiro.

 

Flipping up to his feet, Keith runs his tongue against the inside of his cheek to check for blood. Just a small nick. Shiro smirks at the feral grin Keith shoots his way. They’re both in the mood to play today.

 

The thing about sparring with Shiro is that it’s easy to fall into a bit of a holding pattern. They’ve known each other long enough, done this so many times, that they know each other’s fighting styles like the back of their hands. Despite the one year gap and the changes in their styles, the core of their tactics remains the same. It’s what makes anticipating each others move and pushing in with a counter-attack so easy. But that’s when it gets interesting. Because they have to anticipate the counter-attack and push back with a counter-counter-attack.

 

What Keith’s trying to say is that it’s less of a spar and more of a really aggressive dance. Which sometimes results in some blood being spilled because they get a little too into it. Never anything serious but still...

 

The coppery taste of blood lingers against Keith’s tongue, sending a wicked curl of heat down to his core. He feints to the left but Shiro doesn’t even blink. Hmm. Okay then. Keith darts in, going for a kick to the ribs even as he twists and aims his other foot up towards Shiro’s face.

 

It barely glances against the taller man’s face as he jumps out of the way. Dammit. Keith was so sure that’d land.

 

“Was wondering when you’d try that,” Shiro says with a laugh.

 

Keith sucks a breath in, retort ready on his lips but Shiro makes his move. He’s a powerful opponent anyways, given his strength, but add in his flexibility and speed? It’s like going up against a really fast tank. It’s a dumb comparison, Keith’s well aware of it but he can’t think of a better one. He manages to block most of Shiro’s blows, hands moving on instinct to protect his upper body. It’s not use trying to pull back because Shiro just presses on. The only alternative is to move out of the way.

 

As Shiro throws a high left, Keith takes his chance and ducks under it. Rolls away, jumps back up to his feet, and whips around. Shiro’s already moving forward. Keith moves up into a half-crouch, waiting for Shiro to come just close enough before jumping as high as he can at Shiro.

 

That takes Shiro by surprise just long enough for Keith to get his thighs around Shiro’s face and bring him down with a spectacular thud. It also makes his knees hurt like a son of a bitch.

 

‘ _That’s what I get for not wearing those stupid knee pads,_ ’ Keith muses, panting down at Shiro’s head held between his thighs. “Give up?”

 

He curses when he feels two points of pressure against his back and is sent flying off his perch. Keith’s barely gotten his bearings back (because he can’t believe Shiro just kicked him off!) when Shiro’s on his back, crotch against Keith’s ass, twisting Keith’s hands behind his back in a tight grip.

 

“I should be asking you that,” Shiro retorts, words a hot puff against Keith’s ear, voice cheeky with triumph.

 

A chilly feeling fills his center as his stomach swoops. This is why he enjoys sparring with Shiro the best. They always wind up like this. Especially when they’re both in the mood for something a little on the rough side. Keith wriggles, overly enthusiastic just to make his ass rub against Shiro’s crotch and the half-hardness he can feel there.

 

Don’t get him wrong. He does want to escape. But he also wants to aggravate Shiro as well.

 

“Stop that,” Shiro warns immediately, breathlessly.

 

Turning his head so that his cheek is pressed against the cool metal floor, Keith peeks up through sweaty bangs to ask, “Or what?” And for good measure? Grinds his ass back as hard as he can.

 

The answer to his question is: He’ll get thrown on his back, stripped of his pants, and given a blow job that’s so frenetic he’ll come within a minute.

 

Keith stares dumbly up at the ceiling and wonders if he just actually burned a couple hundred brain cells thanks to that orgasm.

 

“That’s my win,” Shiro declares smugly from between Keith’s thighs.

 

If he had enough breath in him, Keith would point out that from that orgasm alone? He’s the clear winner here. But he’ll let Shiro have this one. He’s feeling generous right now.


End file.
